Marley Rose
Marley Rose is a main recurring character on Glee. She is a sophomore at McKinley High School. She joins New Directions in The New Rachel. She and her mother, who works as a lunch lady, are poverty stricken. This, and her mother's weight, has led to Marley being isolated, as she was never accepted in any of her other schools. Marley aspires to one day be a singer on the radio, and is currently battling bulimia nervosa. 'Marley '''is portrayed by Melissa Benoist. Biography Not much is known of Marley's family background as of now, other than the fact that she and her mother, a lunch lady, are poverty stricken. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends prior to going to William McKinley High School. Season Four The New Rachel Marley is first introduced when New Directions are discussing the results of the "New Rachel" competition. She explains she's a sophomore and is going to audition, which Tina brushes off. While Unique takes off her make up make up to avoid risking New Direction's popularity, Kitty and some jocks take his seat. They begin to make fun of the new lunch lady, insulting her weight. New Directions are clearly uncomfortable, but Artie joins in by making a fat joke, wanting to maintain popularity. Marley listens to them from the next table over and frowns. She goes back into the kitchen to see the lunch lady sewing a skirt; it's Marley's mother, making her a skirt for the audition. She says that even though people will think the skirt is secondhand, they'll at least think it's designer secondhand, as she puts a designer label on the skirt. Marley expresses concern about not getting into the group, to which her mother replies that she has "magic in her throat". She tells Marley that she'll drive off after school and that Marley can meet her in the car afterwards, to keep Marley from being humiliated. Marley auditions for New Directions with Barbra Streisand's version of Billy Joel's ''New York State of Mind (which is sung as a tag-team duet with Rachel, who is singing it at NYADA). Most of New Directions are impressed, though Unique, Tina, Blaine, and Brittany are clearly threatened. Marley looks on the callback list and finds that she was the only new person who tried out to be accepted, passing by Jake Puckerman in the hallway. When she's welcomed into the group, Sugar compliments her sweater but is confused and looks sketchy when Marley says she bought it at J Crew. Her mother is ecstatic at the news and says that Rachel Berry rode New Directions to Broadway. Marley says she would rather be a singer on the radio. After her mother laughs and tells her to use the Glee Club to help her accomplish that goal, she tells her mother that the group has been making fun of her and she doesn't feel comfortable lying about the fact that she is her mother. Her mother tells her that they're teenagers, and that at her last school, her mother's job and their poverty led to her having no friends. She adds that Marley will finally be able to sit at the popular table. Marley leaves in tears after New Directions continues to make fun of her mother, and tells them the truth. Sam finds her and shares his story of poverty with her, and New Directions come to apologize. After Marley says she doesn't feel comfortable sitting next to Kitty and the jocks, Kitty walks up and says that the feeling is mutual and with that, the jocks slushie Unique and Marley; Artie says they are officially members of the club. Marley is invited to sing lead vocals on Chasing Pavements. As she's singing, she spots Jake again and smiles before he leaves. The episode ends with New Directions' praising Marley and themselves on the performance. Britney 2.0 Marley is seen smiling at Jake, who's talking to Tina, before being stopped by Unique, who tells her that as the new girls of the club they should be friends. She asks Marley if she has her eyes on anyone, to which she replies that she likes Jake. Unique warns her that Jake has been seen with many girls from the school already, which leads into the performance of Womanizer. While Unique, Marley, Tina, and the girl's gymnastics squad perform the song in the gym, they're watched by Jake. After the performance, Jake says that he and Marley should hang out sometime. Marley agrees, much to Unique and Tina's disagreement. When Jake shows up to visit Marley by the bleachers, she tells him that the other girls told her not to trust him. He asks if she believes what they said, to which she replies that she believes that Jake has been hurt. She confides in him that she always tried to be someone different at her other schools, and that for the first time she feels like she can be herself. When Jake pokes fun at the fact they're covering Britney Spears, Marley insists that he hasn't heard her version of the song. The two sing Crazy/You Drive Me Crazy. The two almost kiss, but Marley brushes it off by saying that she got cold. Jake gives her his leather jacket and leaves, smiling. Mrs. Rose is teased by two jocks in the lunch line and Marley yells at them, telling them that she's her mom. When they continue to mock Mrs. Rose, Jake tells them to apologize to both of them. When they don't, he begins to fight them, only to be broken up by Will. Jake asks Marley if he can sit next to her during Glee Club. They talk, and she tells him that she just realized that she's still wearing his jacket. Jake tells her to keep it, but Kitty overhears and tells her that she'd like to wear it because she and Jake are dating. Marley is saddened by this, but tells them that they make a great couple, and gives Kitty the jacket. Hurt by Jake and Kitty's relationship, Marley sings Everytime during Glee Club as the episode ends, watching Jake serenade Kitty on the football fields. Makeover Marley is first seen during'' Everybody Wants to Rule the World, saying hello to Blaine quickly. She is then seen in the choir room with the other Glee members, and seen again watching the presidential debate between Brittany/Artie and Blaine/Sam. She also appears in the Blaine/Sam party celebrating their victory. The Break-Up Jake notices Marley stuffing lunch tickets into her pockets and later reveals that he has them as well, describing that his mother is struggling because of the aftermath of the global financial crisis. Blaine and Brittany watch them talking and the latter describes them as 'young love'. Later on, Kitty invites her to a “Left Behind Club” meeting for the Rapture, which she invites the entire glee club. At the meeting, Jake apologises to her for letting her come to this. Marley then jokes about Jake being half-jewish, asking if he floats to heaven at half speed. When Kitty plans the fake rapture on Dottie Kazotori, Marley is seen upset about this. She tells Jake that she doesn’t like Kitty and doesn't know what he sees in her. Next, Marley is seen with New Directions when Finn returns and suggests “Grease” as the next school musical. Jake then later apologizes to Marley about Kitty and the fake rapture. Marley says that she doesn't get it why Jake is with someone like him. She sees that he acts like he doesn't care what everyone thinks but is actually desparate to fit in and be popular to date Kitty. Kitty, overhearing this starts insulting both Marley and her mother's weight. Jake tells her to ease up or else he breaks up with her which he ends up doing. Kitty then blames Marley saying she 'did this', before shoving a student into the hallway. Marley then tells Jake that he didn't need to break up with her, but he says he actually did. Shethen invites Jake to go over “Grease” music saying that she wants to go for Sandy, but he politely declines and says that he’ll see her in Glee rehearsal. The Role You Were Born to Play Marley and Unique are in the girl’s restroom discussing their ideal roles for the musical. When Unique confines in Marley that she wants to play Rizzo, she encourages her to audition. While Sue mocks Unique with transphobic comments, she tries to find a mean nickname for Marley and fails. After standing up to Sue, Marley and Unique perform ''Blow Me (One Last Kiss) as their audition song, strengthening their friendship. Marley is next seen talking to Ryder Lynn, flirting with him innocently. Kitty hurls an array of insults at Marley, causing her to run off crying. She spies Jake and Kitty singing Everybody Talks ''for their audition and watches jealously, noticing the chemistry between them. Marley and Kitty are decided as the finalists for the role of Sandy. Marley dances and sings ''Born to Hand Jive with Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Mike, and Mercedes, as the latter test the chemistry and dancing skills of the potential cast members. She hugs Ryder after the performance. Marley wins the role of Sandy, but her confidence is shot when Kitty insults her again about her weight. Glease Marley is seen in the Glee club, expressing some confusion over the fact that Will is leaving and Finn is taking over New Directions until he returns from his sabbatical. Tina is seen trying to fit Marley into her outfit, but can’t seem to get it to, to her confusion. Tina brushes it off as stress bloating, which she gets all the time. Kitty interrupts to get her costume fitting and starts making jabs about Marley's weight saying that Marley has made a considerable weight gain. Marley says she hasn't been eating any differently. It’s then revealed that Kitty has been altering the costume. To gain new friend, Kitty invites her to a slumber party, which Marley agrees to go to so long as Unique can come. She talks to her mother about her problem with her weight, who encourages her that they will both go on a diet together to combat Marley’s weight issues. Kitty shows Marley around her room, before leading her into her bathroom and convincing her to try bulimia. Marley contemplates this while Kitty performs'' Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee, mocking her with Brittany, Unique, Sugar, and Tina. Marley walks out, offended by Kitty and the rest of the girls. After Marley seeks out Tina for help with her costume shrinking again, despite that she’s been starving herself, Kitty takes Marley away, telling her to purge in order to fit into her costume. Ryder walks in on Marley purging and tells her to stop, reciting a funny story about his cousin to lift her spirits. He tells her that he doesn’t want to kiss a girl who has puke on her breath, during or after the show. While thinking over his advice and getting ready to go on stage, she sings ''Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise). Marley is embarrassed about her outfit for the closing number, especially after Kitty shakes her confidence, but Ryder reassures her that she looks and sounds amazing before kissing her, with Jake watching in the distance. They go on stage and perform You're the One That I Want, to a standing ovation. Ryder, Marley, and the production of Grease get a glowing review from a critic in the McKinley Muckraker, to which they all celebrate. Dynamic Duets Marley is approached by Jake, who asks whether she plans on joining the school's superhero club with a large number of the other glee club members. Marley insists that she won't, noting in part that she would feel self-conscious in a tight superhero costume. Jake proceeds to ask Marley out on a date, only to have Ryder quickly interrupt and point out that Marley already has plans to watch him play at an upcoming football game. This incites a fight between the two guys, and Marley tries to break it up before Finn intervenes. Later in the choir room, Marley, along with the rest of the glee club, is skeptical about Finn's plans for Sectionals. Marley is worried when Finn announces the week’s assignment is duets as superheroes, asking if they have to wear costumes. Kitty approaches her by her locker, telling her the song that they’re going to sing. Jake and Ryder perform Superman ''for Marley, who watches with embarrassment and giddiness, until the two begin to physically fight. She stares in disbelief as Finn and Sam break them up. Marley tells Kitty that she doesn’t want to do a duet with her, saying she’s too self-conscious to wear a costume. Kitty asks if she’s still making herself throw up, and she says that she’s been "doing it every day this week." Kitty encourages her to keep throwing up, but assures her that if Marley feels uncomfortable that she will cancel the performance. As the hug, Kitty gives a coniving smile indicating that Kitty is only pretending to be Marley's friend. Before their performance, Marley is shown to feel extremely self conscious about her appearance. When asked what WF stands for, Marley replies that it is wallflower as it is how she saw herself. When she shows Kitty her costume, Kitty tells her that she looks hot (in an attempt to keep her being bulimic) and that she’ll be buying her clothes instead of making her mom make them. She tells her that she is no longer a wallflower and now Woman Fierce, and gives her confidence to sing the song. The two perform ''Holding Out For a Hero ''with a thunderous applause from New Directions. Finn tells them that they nailed the assignment, and commends them for their teamwork. Marley is seen cleaning up graffiti with the rest of the club, throwing paint on Ryder, Jake, and Kitty, smiling. Ryder approaches Marley and tells her that they have to cancel their date due to his plans with his dyslexia teacher, and asks to reschedule. Kitty tells her that Ryder was lying and encourages her to continue to purge, but Marley rejects this and asks Jake out for a date. Marley and the rest of New Directions perform [[Some Nights|''Some Nights]],'' celebrating their anticipation of Sectionals. Thanksgiving Marley is seen in the hallway, doing a voice over about how when she was seven, she had a dream that she was wearing a beautiful dress in front of a full audience that was there to hear her sing. She can finally achieve that dream thanks to glee club. She expresses her concern for her weight and the pressure she feels she’s under to perform great at Sectionals for New Directions. Marley is assigned Santana to be her mentor when Finn wants the former members to help them. Finn then assigns the lead duet for Sectionals to Marley and Blaine. Marley, Unique, Sugar, Tina, and Kitty are being given advice from Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, who then perform ''Come See About Me ''to demonstrate how the girls need to be in sync with each other. Santana asks Marley if she’s feeling okay because she seems uncomfortable. Jake asks to walk her to lunch, but she declines, saying she needs to continue rehearsing because she doesn’t want to let the team down. Santana finds laxatives in Marley’s bag, to which she tries to dismiss, though Santana suspects that Kitty has been giving them to Marley in an effort to make her lose weight. Marley gives herself a pep talk in the mirror of the bathroom. She talks about how hungry she is, but is happy that her dress fits. She greets Unique back, and tells her that she wishes she were as brave as Unique. They both join the New Directions for a prayer circle; a New Directions tradition before a competition. After watching The Warblers perform their set list, she’s visibly shaken as Jake tries to comfort her and calm her nerves. Right before the New Directions go on to perform, Marley goes to her mirror backstage and confesses to a worried Jake that she hasn’t slept in days, and that she feels that she’s under an extreme amount of pressure and if they lose, everyone will blame her. Jake assures her that she’ll kill the performance, and they both go on stage to perform ''Gangnam Style with the rest of the group. During the performance, Marley begins to experience tunnel vision and passes out after the number finishes, cutting the New Direction’s performances short. Swan Song Jake and Ryder carry Marley into the choir room, where the group tries to help her recuperate following her fall from “Thanksgiving.” Jake explains that Marley hasn’t been eating, and Santana confronts Kitty, saying that she’s been trying to turn Marley into an anorexic. Because New Directions left the stage in the middle of the performance to check on Marley, they are disqualified from the competition, and the Warblers are declared the winners. Tina and Artie blame Marley for their loss at Sectionals and the disbandment of New Directions while the year is over, and the rest of the group seems to echo their sentiments. Tina continues to express her newfound resentment of Marley when Finn tries to get the group to rehearse for an upcoming holiday concert. Marley seems to be the only one who shows up for the rehearsal, and tells Finn that she found a place where the club can rehearse, prompting Finn to send out a mass e-mail to the club. Marley confesses that she blames herself for the disbandment of the club, saying that it’s all her fault that it’s over. Finn tells her it’s never over, and leads the group into singing Don't Dream It's Over. Soon the rest of the club shows up to join them. She cuddles with Jake while singing. Glee, Actually Marley is first seen when Brittany gives her a Rolex watch. Marley, Tina, Ryder, Joe, and Jake are invited by Brittany and Sam to the first (and last) meeting of the “2012 Mayan Apocalypse Club,” where the two decide to tell everyone how they feel about them. After Brittany insults Tina by saying her dream of acting is irresponsible and that Joe hasn’t made much of an impact on her, Marley says that they’re leaving because they’re not going to be insulted. Brittany stops her before the group goes, saying she wasn’t going to insult her, but simply say that she was “delightful.” Miss Rose tells Marley that they’re not spending anything on Christmas to afford therapy with a psychologist who specializes in eating disorders. She tells her that the only thing she wants for Christmas is for Marley to sing her a song, and she sings The First Noel. Her mother tells her it’s the best Christmas gift she’s ever gotten. Sue, who has drawn Miss Rose for the faculty’s secret Santa program, watches. Miss Rose and Marley come down to see to a fully decorated Christmas tree in their living room (that Sue had set up), with a stocking filled with $800, and a designer sweater for Marley that, unbeknownst to her, was originally a gift by Sue for Becky. The two hug as Sue and Becky watch from the window, smiling, before Marley quips, “We should still probably call the police.” As thanks for what she did for her and her mother, Marley pulls Artie, Finn, Kitty, Joe, Tina, and Ryder together and they perform Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas for her, which is intercut with scenes of Puck, Jake, Brittany, Sam, Blaine, and Kurt singing along. Sadie Hawkins Marley is first seen in the Glee club meeting where Finn announces that the theme of the week is “ladie’s choice” to coincide with the Sadie Hawkin’s dance. When Finn tells the girls that they’re to sing to the guy they want to ask out, Kitty announces that she knows exactly who she wants to sing to, glaring at Jake, which alarms Marley. She’s seen expressing confusion with Tina singing'' I Don’t Know How to Love Him'' to Blaine with the rest of New Directions, but seems shocked when Blaine rejects her offer to attend the dance with him. Brittany approaches Marley and tells her that she looks sad and whimpers when she sees Jake. Marley tells her that they went on a couple dates, but has been acting weird since her fainting at Sectionals. Brittany encourages her to ask Jake out, and (after breaking the fourth wall) performs Tell Him with her and the rest of the New Direction girls. Afterwards, she asks Jake and he accepts. Marley and Jake are dancing, and Marley tells him that she always assumes the best in people. She expresses concerns that he’ll hurt her, and he tells her that he won’t and that she can trust her. She tells him that she needs them to be together and only with each other, and that he needs to respect her decision to go slow. Marley and Unique lead Locked Out of Heaven while the rest of the New Direction girls provide back up. Throughout the performance, Marley locks eyes with Jake. While slow dancing, Jake tells Marley that she’s the most amazing person he’s ever met, and that he doesn’t want to be with anyone but her, affirming their relationship. Relationships Ryder Lynn They meet in The Role You Were Born to Play and have an immediate attraction. He of ten defends Marley from Kitty. In Glease he tries to help her with her eating disorder problem and tells her how amazing she is, later they share their first kiss and go on to play Danny and Sandy together in Grease. In Dynamic Duets, Ryder and Jake fight for Marley's affections and they share a few cute moments during Superman, Ryder cancels his date with Marley due to his dyslexia and she asks Jake out instead. In Thanksgiving, Jake tells Ryder that he and Marley went out and the two have a thing, but Ryder, who is a good friend of Jake tells him to not break it off because of him. Later after Marley faints at the end of Gangnam Style during Sectionals due to her eating disorders, Ryder is one of the guys who carries her back to the choir room. Jake Puckerman They share a few glances in The New Rachel. The two have flirt in Britney 2.0, Jake asks her out and she accepts. Later they perform Crazy/You Drive Me Crazy in the football field in the bleachers and almost kiss, but they don't. Jake gives Marley his jacket, Marley kept the jacket until Kitty and Jake reveal they are dating which Marley is saddened about. He breaks up with Kitty in The Break Up when Kitty starts insulting Marley and her mom. After seeing Ryder flirt with Marley in The Role You Were Born To Play, Jake gets jealous. During Born to Hand Jive, Kitty tries to attack her, Jake prevents that. After losing the role of Danny to Ryder, Jake sees Ryder and Marley kissing before they preform You're The One That I Want. In Dynamic Duets, Ryder and Jake fight for Marley's affections, after Ryder cancels his date with Marley, she asks Jake out and they've been dating ever since. Marley becoms more open to Jake in Thanksgiving, after she faints and people blame her for losing sectionals. Jake stays by her side. Songs Solos Season Four: Chasing.JPG|Chasing Pavements (The New Rachel)|link=Chasing Pavements 1000px-Marleyeverytime.jpg|Everytime (Britney 2.0)|link=Everytime Marley singing Look at me i'm Sandra Dee.jpg|Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) (Glease) Marley_FN.png|The First Noel (Glee, Actually) Duets Season Four: ImagesMarley123.jpeg|New York State Of Mind (Rachel) (The New Rachel) Crazy, crazy - Marley and Jake.jpg|Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy (Jake) (Britney 2.0) Marley-and-unique-marley-rose-32915060-625-417.jpg|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Unique (The Role You Were Born to Play) Glee-Holding-Out-For-A-Here-Video-Full-Performance-1-.jpg|Holding Out For a Hero (Kitty) ("Dynamic Duets") TellHimNP-1-.jpg|Tell Him (Brittany) (Sadie Hawkins) LAHNDG-1-.png|Locked Out of Heaven (Unique) (Sadie Hawkins) Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *Marley has a sign in her locker that reads "I Love ❤ My Mom". *Her mother stitches designer brand tags onto clothes bought from Wal-Mart. *Her surname is similar to Rachel Berry's, since a berry and a rose are both plants. Gallery Tumblr m9fdo0XupC1r4ezfzo6 400.jpg tumblr_mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1_500.png Tumblr m9fdo0XupC1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg MarleyBeingSlushied401.png Marley TheNewRachel.png Captura_de_pantalla_2012-08-29_a_las_20.49.18.png Jarley11.gif Jarley22.gif Tumblr_mea8e7h7D31qctfyqo5_250.gif Tumblr_mea8e7h7D31qctfyqo3_250.gif martanafaint.gif Tumblr_mea8e7h7D31qctfyqo1_250.gif Tumblr_mea8e7h7D31qctfyqo4_250.gif Jarley33.gif Jarley44.gif M&J.gif M&J1.gif Jarley55.gif Jarley66.gif Jarley77.gif 013~205.jpg Jarley88.gif Ishipryley.gif Jarley99.gif Captura_de_pantalla_2012-08-29_a_las_20.49.22.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.09 PM.png Glee402img10.jpg Newyork.marley.JPG Marleyboyfriend.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.39 PM.png Marleywomanizer.gif Marleyflawlessrose.gif Iloveyoumarley.gif Sweetmarley2.gif.gif Tumblr_mar4sud7UU1qi8kk4o2_250.gif Sweetmarley1.gif Sarleycute.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.20.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.51 PM.png glee_39-melissa-02_4907dj1.jpg awesomemarley.gif Blaine_and_Marley_1.gif Blaine_and_Marley_2.gif awesomemarley1.gif Tumblr_mabputPPd61qb6ikpo1_250.gif JarleySadT.gif Tumblr_mar7q6dWav1rpjxmko3_250.gif Awesomemarley2.gif awesomemarley3.gif tumblr_mad3vu0yjF1r166v0.gif Chasing.JPG Msrosemarley.jpg MarleyRoseChasingPavements4.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements3.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements2.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind6.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind5.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind4.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind3.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind2.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind1.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind7.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind8.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose2.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose.gif MarleyRose.gif MarleyRose2.gif MarleyRose3.gif MarleyRose4.gif MarleyRose5.gif MarleyRose6.gif Sarley_6.gif Sarley_1.gif MarleyRose7.gif MarleyRose8.gif MarleyRose9.gif noticeme1.gif Marleychasespavements.png NewYorkStateOfMind2.gif Tumblr md7jh4xVme1qadby2o1 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o6 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o5 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o3 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o2 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o1 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o4 250.gif Marlique.JPG Ryley.gif Glee blow.jpg Tumblr mdaodeJTTj1qe4lc8o5 250.gif 0976.jpg Marlique .jpg MR.gif Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco5 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzj5EJ6S1qg25zco2 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco3 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco4 1280.jpg Ryley.jpg Tumblr mdltv9BHgw1r1n66oo7 250.gif Tumblr mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o6 250.gif Tumblr mdlql8EQBi1r350t5o2 250.gif Tumblr mdlldl18iC1r350t5o2 250.gif Tumblr mdka477IVr1qd9d2yo2 500.gif Tumblr mdka477IVr1qd9d2yo1 500.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo2 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo3 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo5 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo6 250.gif Glee-thanksgiving-5-melissa-benoist-fox.jpg A8bfguaCcAEeYgA—3768497374762248757.jpg mr1.jpg|Marley Rose|link=Marley Rose|linktext=Marley Rose dancemarley.gif MarleyandBritt.gif ursocute marley.gif Crazy!Marley.gif Rockstar!Marley.gif suchababemarley.gif duetuniqueandmarley.gif trywbtp_marley.gif hairporn!marley.gif Angel marley.gif Gorgeousmarley.gif Sobeautiful marley.gif Jarley18.gif Jarley17.gif Jarley4051.gif Jarley4023.gif Jarley32.gif Jarley4072.gif Jarley31.gif Jarley29.gif Jarley28.gif Jarley27.gif Jarley26.gif Jarley25.gif Jarley24.gif Jarley23.gif Jarley4022.gif Jarley41.gif Jarley40.gif Jarley39.gif Jarley38.gif Navigational Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members